


Bruce Banner X Reader: Mine (Lemon)

by Animekath



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: (too lazy to put it in a three parter--), Cute Ending, F/M, Lemon, Smut, hulk smut~ (i regret nothing!), long story, many smut~ ;3, sexy bruce~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Bruce doing naughty stuff~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce Banner X Reader: Mine (Lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here~! Been reading Avengers x reader stuff and I just love the cutie Bruce!! But sadly there is not a lot of smut with him, soooo here I am to please you guys! ;3 Hope you like it!
> 
> Warning: hot lemon, a bit of swearing, lab fucking, you and hulk doing stuff~ spelling and grammar~ (don't correct me, woman!) XDD
> 
> Enjoy!

You were sound asleep in your room as the moon was seeping through your curtains and hitting your smooth skin. You lived with the Avengers in the same building. Oh yes, you lived with them and you did enjoy it. You were Bruce's and Tony's trainee in there lab, since you wanted to get a job round science and being with them was the best ever. Tony was a flirt but you still got along with him well and he was fun to be round with. Bruce was sweet and kind to you, including helping you out when you needed help.

"Mm.." You slowly opened your eyes and blinked, hearing a faint sound of typing. You slowly got up and lightly shivered from the cool air hitting your skin. You grabbed your gown and slide it on, wrapping it round your body. You walked out of your room and looked around, later seeing the lab lights still on. You opened the door and saw Bruce, on the computer and looked pretty tired. "Bruce?" You walked over, softly placing a hand on his stiff shoulder.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder, looking up at you. "Oh, hey ___________.." he said softly and rested back, running his fingers through his hair. "Did I wake you?" You lightly shook your head and smiled.

"Bruce, you should go to sleep...You're tired~" You said softly, lightly rubbing his shoulders.

Bruce lightly shook his head and sighed. "I can't, I need to finish this for Tony tomorrow.." He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. You didn't like when he went to sleep late, it wasn't healthy. You took his hand and got him on his feet, dragging him away from the lab. "__________? Stop, come on now. Tony--"

You cut him off. "Tony will understand, Bruce. Besides, he's got a date anyway~" You said and took him to your room. You sat him down and took off his shoes, hearing him lightly hum, then you sat on the bed behind him. "Relax.." You said softly, starting to rub his shoulders. You hear him hum again, that you lightly smile and placed a kiss on his neck.

"Oh my...I do have the best girlfriend.." He said softly and smiled his muscles relaxing.

Oh yes!

You and him were in a relationship!

How did it happen? Well you and him went to France to talk to other Scientists over there, but also kind of taking a holiday too. You guys had a great time, eating together and even dancing together. When it was the last night and seeing a wonderful of Paris, You both kissed each other. When you and Bruce returned, you both acted like it never happened...But your feelings said something else and you were not the only one. You and Bruce eyed each other, kind of like eye flirting, and lightly touching each other’s shoulders. Oh his hands were so toxic. A month later, Bruce asked you out and you started to go on a few dates. Soon you guys had amazing night of sex and pleasure, that you still remember it today. But you both wanted to be more, and soon became boyfriend and girlfriend. None of the superheroes know about you two, since you both wanted it to be a secret.

"And I have the best boyfriend, but is a workaholic.." You grinned, hearing him lightly chuckle and relax against your touch. "You know it doesn't bother me that much, but I do miss you sneakily snuggling me at night.." You hummed out, hugging him from behind.

"I know, I'm sorry...I love it when you snuggle me.." he turned his head and softly kissed you. "Mm.." he turned his whole body and went on top of you, making your back rest on the bed. You both embraced each other, having a slow tendered kiss. You hummed, feeling his cool hand sliding under your shirt and rubbed your side. "Do you know...How much...I want you..?" He said between kisses.

"Mmm....I can...tell...Between your legs.." you muttered and smiled, teasing him. He slowly took off your gown and tossed it aside, placing soft kisses on your shoulder. You slide off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off as well. Your hand ran down his smooth body, as you placed a few kisses on his neck. He lightly growled against your touch, his pants getting a bit tight. He slides off your pants, doing the same to him and along with his boxers.

"Wearing no underwear..?" Bruce lightly smirked, kissing your chest. You rested your head back and whimpered, one of your hands going down his back.  
"I...Don't wear U-Underwear when I sleep...silly.." You muttered. He rested you down again and kissed down your body, placing light nibbles on your thigh. You rested back and closed your eyes, breathing slowly. You were already wet for him and wanted more of his touch. But then he stopped. "Bruuuce~?" You lightly pouted.

Bruce lightly chuckled and smiled up at you, as he rubbed your thigh. "I got a better idea.." You looked a bit confused, but you gasped when he turned. You softly blushed, as you rested on Bruce with his throbbing cock in your face. "Much better.." He hummed out and started to lick your entrance. You gasped and moaned, feeling his tongue licking your walls. So good. You grabbed hold of his cock and licked the tip, tasting the sour of him. "Mm.." You took the tip in your mouth and softly sucked, before you lowered your head more and hummed. You heard Bruce behind you groaning, that you smile round him and started to bob your head. Your drool ran down his cock and went on your hand as it pumped the part you couldn't get in your mouth.

"Mmm...Mhn..." You whimpered and blushed more, feeling his two fingers go inside of you. He stretches you and pumped, feeling his fingers lightly curl up that you couldn't help but buck. He was driving you crazy! You pulled away and lightly panted, a bit of drool going down your chin. "B-Bruce...Please.." You softly begged and groaned from his fingers.

"Alright.." He pulled away and let you turned, so you sat on his lap. He wiped his mouth and grinned lightly, rubbing your sides. "You're so sexy.." He said, seeing the blush on your cheeks go redder. You rubbed up against him as your hands were on his bare chest, before you lowered yourself and a moan escaped both your lips. "___________.." He muttered, then started to feel you move your hips. He lightly panted and watched you, making him throb inside of you more. Your hair was messy, your breasts bouncing and moaned every time his cock went inside of your tight walls. You were so sexy, beautiful and so cute to big Bruce.

"M-Mr.Banner.." You moaned out. He loved it when you called him that in bed, it made him sound like he was in charge. "Y-You feel so good..." You close your eyes and panted, slightly resting your head back. You spread your legs wider and went down harder, moaning louder. "Oh god...Y-Yes..!" He then started to thrust up when you slam down, feeling his cock go deeper and the wet sounds between you both. "B-Bruce~!"

"_-__________.." He groaned, twitching inside of you. You moved up and embraced your body, thrusting a bit faster. You moaned and wrapped your legs round his waist, as your fingers ran through his hair. "Ah...ah....__________...You feel S-So good.." He moaned lightly. "You're the best...I-I've ever had.."

"S-Same...! I want ah--No one B-But you..!" You whimpered, crying out his name. You only had three people. Your two ex's and Bruce, and Bruce was the best one, In relationship and sex/Love making. "I'm close...I-I can't..!"

"H-Hang on...Nng...Not yet.." He warned you, closing his eyes. "I want to cum W-With...you...!" You nod and closed your eyes, your chin resting on his shoulder. Your sweaty bodies pressed against each other, as he thrusted deep inside of you and making you cry louder. Your legs started to shake, with your fingers scratching his back.

"___________!!"

"B-Bruce!!"

~~~

You were writing on your notes down as you were with Steve in the training room. "Nice one, Steve~! You can leave early today. You did great~"

"Thank you, Ma'am---I mean ___________~" He chuckled and gave you a heroic smile, as he grabbed his towel and wiped the sweat off his face. He kept calling you Ma'am, but you told him to call you by your real name. He forgets but oh well, How can you get mad at that cute face?

He left and you sorted out your notes, soon turning the page. "Hello, My sweet~" You turned and smiled, seeing Bruce. "You ready? The Robot is ready if...I attack.." His eyes softened but looked a bit upset.

"Bruce.." You walked over and cupped his cheek to make him look at you. "I know you won't hurt me...You protect me..." You softly kissed him and smiled. "Now come on...don't frown on me.." He looked back at you and sighed, but gave a light smile as he rubbed your side. He was scared to get angry round you if the other him shows. He just didn't want to do anything he would regret or worse. You went back and nod, getting your pen ready.

He closed his eyes and lightly growled, his skin turning into a green colour and his body got larger. Thank god he took off his shirt or it would have ripped. Them shirts are not cheap, you know? But sadly his pants ripped at the bottom. He growled and looked around, but then looked at you. You froze a bit and looked back, not looking away from him. "...." You gave him a light smile and waved.

The training got started and he was doing really well, your eyes watching his every move. But when he finished a level, he looked at you. Like he wanted you to be proud. You were surprised he wasn't broke anything in this room but the robot. "That is all for today, Bruce~" You turned off the robot, since luckily Bruce didn't attack you or anyone else. "...Bruce?" You turned and blinked, seeing the big guy still looking at you.

You swollowed and went back a bit. Was something wrong? The big guy growled and went towards you, pinning you to the ground but not too hard. "B-Bruce?!" Your eyes widen at him, surprised what he was doing. He stared at you and lightly panted. You looked into them bright green eyes and it seemed he didn't want to hurt you. "A..Are you okay?" You asked softly, not wanting him mad. He sniffed you that you moved your head to the side and breathed slowly. You relaxed but then gasped when he licked your neck. "H-Hey..!" You said. You then whimpered when his fingers rubbed your breast. "W-What are you.." You watched him and blushed. Was this Bruce?

He ripped open your shirt and your pants, that you gasped. His tongue licked your body that you whimpered and blushed softly. Should you enjoy this? It was Bruce, your boyfriend, But he was in his other form. You were confused. "B-Bruce.." He slides off your underwear with his teeth and tossed it aside. You breathed slowly and watched him, just letting him do what he pleased. You knew Bruce wouldn't hurt you. He spreads your legs and started to lick your clit. "Ah-!" You gasped and bucked, surprised at his licking. You grabbed his hair and rested your head back, moaning softly. "Oh god...Bruce..!" Your legs shook, feeling his tongue slides inside of you, with your walls lightly twitching.

"Mm.." You heard him lightly growled, feeling his tongue move in and out of you. You started to get wet quickly and felt his fingers rub your breasts. Your toes curled up, feeling his tongue go deeper and faster. "B-Bruce...ah..hah...ahh..!" You cried, tugging his hair. His tongue felt so good and it made you get closer to climax. "I-I'm close...!" You cried out as your body shook with pleasure. "Ahhh! B-Bruce!!" You finally came, his tongue hitting your sweet spot.  
The pleasure was so good, that you passed out.

~~~

You groaned and slowly woke up, seeing you were resting on your bed. "...." You looked to the side and blinked, seeing Bruce beside you. He was holding your hand and looked upset, and even angry at himself.

"________...I'm...I'm so sorry...I deeply sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you.." He said softly. He looked down and saw the bruises on your arms. "Forgive me.."

You cupped his cheek and smiled softly, bringing him down to softly kissed him. "I forgive you, Bruce...You didn't hurt me...Not really.." You then lightly grinned. "You gave me so much pleasure that I passed out.." You said softly, seeing his face look surprised.

"I...Did...?" He swollowed and tugged his collar, lightly blushing.

He was so cute.

~~~

You were typing on your computer, doing most of Tony's work. "Hm.." You sighed and stopped, running your fingers through your hair. You then got up and went to get something to drink. When You went in the kitchen you saw Tony. "Hey, babe~" He looked at you and lightly grinned.

"Hey back, Tony and I told you not to call me babe~" You pouted, before you poured yourself a hot drink. "What are you doing? I'm doing your bloody paper work~"

He sipped his drink, resting on the kitchen counter. "I'm sorting out my armour, thank you very much~" He pouted back at you. "You don't have to it all today though~" He said and placed a hand on your thigh. You blinked and softly blushed. "You can spend some time with me?" He raised a brow and grinned.

"Maybe next time, Tony~" You gave him a smile and winked, walking off. You knew it was normal he did that but it made you a bit uncomfortable since you were with Bruce. You opened the lab door and walked in, seeing Bruce working. "Hey~" You smiled and walked over, kissing his cheek as he greeted you back. "..Tony is still doing the whole flirting thing with me.." He looked at you and blinked, wondering what he did. "...He kind of asked me out and rubbed my thigh, but only for a second.." Your eyes softened. You couldn't hold it in from it; you would have felt so guilty.

"I...see.." He looked down, looking angry and a bit upset in the eyes. He then got up and went to the computers. You wondered if he was mad at you. You were about to say something but you blinked, seeing he was turning off the cameras in the room. Bruce walked to you and shoved the paper work off the lab table, then pinned you against it that you dropped your cup. Your chest was pressed against the table, with your legs slightly spread. You gasped and blinked, surprised what he was doing. "I hate when he touches you.." He muttered, tugging off your lab coat. "He can get any girl but he tries to get mine.." He muttered, rubbing your behind.

You gasped and blushed. "B-Bruc-" You softly cried when he spanked you. wait-He spanked you!? That was a first, but you oddly liked it. He then ripped your shirt open and rubbed your breasts together over your bra. "A-Ah-!" Him being forceful was...well...So hot. He was always shy and blushing, but him being this way was such a turn on. "Oh god.." He undid your pants and slides them down with your underwear, seeing you were already wet. "B-Bruce.."

"You're so excited, ___________.." He muttered and rubbed your entrance, his middle finger rubbing your clit. "You're mine, right?" You nod and lightly moaned, bucking against his hand. Oh god, his voice was deep and such a turn on. It was like the Hulk was there but not seeing his green body. He thrusted two fingers inside of you, then started to pump them out and lightly curled them up.

"Ah...Ahh-B-Bruce..!" your legs lightly shook, your wetness going down your thighs. "P-Please...I need you.." You panted lightly, slightly drooling as it went on the table. "Fuck me.." You begged, lightly gripping the lab table. You felt so naughty doing it on Tony's table, but oh well.

"Oh, I will.." He grinned slightly and slides off his fingers, licking them clean that you blushed red. "So good.." He undid his pants and tugged them down a bit to let his cock out from its cage. He rubbed up against you as he tugged your wrists, before he thrusted inside of you. "Ah-" Bruce deeply groaned and started to thrust hard inside of you, as you cried out. You went teary eye and gasped, loving the way he was rough on you. "__________...Ah...I care for Y-You...You're mine.."

You couldn't help but cry out and panted, shutting your eyes. "I-I'm always yours, B-Bruce..! Oh god, F-Fuck me hard!" You begged, your fingers trying to scratch something which were his wrists. He pounded inside of you, feeling his throbbing cock going in and out of you. "Ah..ah! Ah! Yes! B-Bruce!!" You dripped more that it went on the floor, your legs shaking with pleasure.

He lifted one of your legs up on the table and thrusted harder, feeling your walls throbbing and getting tighter. "Like that..? hah.." He groaned, lightly slapped your ass. You then screamed, feeling him hit your sweet spot. oh yes, yes, you loved it! He groaned and lightly gripped your waist. "I'm...cumming..!" He grunted, softly blushing.

"S-Same! Don't S-Stop, Bruce!" You panted and blushed more, now seeing small spots. "Aaahh!" You screamed out his name and finally came. Bruce gave a few more thrusts before he finally came, moving a bit to ride out his orgasm. "Ah...hah....B...Bruce...Oh god.." You close your eyes and panted, swollowing hard.

"W-Was..it good?" He asked you softly, kissing your shoulder.

"It...Was A-Amazing.."

~~~

You yawned softly and opened your eyes, seeing it was finally morning. You then smiled softly and hummed, but then twitched. "Owie.." You slowly got up, your entrance still a bit swollen from yesterday and also last night. You did it twice that night and it was bloody amazing. You really loved Bruce...and you realized...You never said 'I love you' to him. "Well I will today.." You smiled proudly but had a cute blush on your face. You went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast for yourself, seeing the others in the living room. You looked up and smiled at Bruce, as he was sitting on the Kitchen chair and smiling back. It was eye flirting all over again.

You then heard Tony yawn. "Mmm~ Morning everyone~" He said in his tired way, seeing Bruce looking at his paper again as he sipped his tea. "And hello Babe.." He smiled at you. You greeted him back and ignored the babe thing. "I was wondering if you're free today?" He said to you, lightly rubbing your thigh as the others were busy. "We can...talk for a bit?" You were about to speak, but Tony got grabbed and got pinned to the Fridge. "Woaw! Bruce, what the hell!?" He said, looking at Bruce surprisingly.

"Back off, Tony..!" Bruce stared at him with daggers, his eyes going green. "Don't touch her!" The others stopped and looked over. He growled and shut his eyes, slightly backing away. "Grr.." He lightly gripped his hair, going a bit green.

"B...Bruce, Bruce...!" You said and went over, seeing his arm was getting bigger. "Bruce, look at me-" You cupped his cheek, but he backed off and growled again. Oh god no, not now. You panicked, not wanting him to hurt anyone. "....." You then had to do something, so you kissed him deeply. Bruce froze when you did that and so did everyone else. You even heard one of them drop their cup. "Mm.." You felt Bruce holding you close, feeling his arm going back to normal.  
"Did we miss something...?" Tony raised a brow, looking more surprised.

You pulled away and smiled, looking into his eyes. "I love you, Bruce.." You said softly, wiping the saliva off his chin.

He blushed and smiled, not letting you go. "I love you too, ____________....for so long.." He then kissed you again. He pulled away and looked at Tony. "I'm sorry about that Tony...___________ Is mine and I love her a lot.."

Tony lightly grinned and waved a hand. "Oh, I knew ages ago~ I just flirted more, so you can finally show people your lovely dovey love~" You both blinked and blushed. "You turned off my cameras in the lab yesterday but you forgot the emergency cameras~" You both blushed pure red. "Who wants to see them?!"

 

"TONY!!" You both shouted at him.

 

 

The others didn't mind you two being together. You two were cute together anyway and it was nice Bruce finally found a girl.

 

 

"Hey Bruce.."

 

 

"Yeah?"

 

 

"I love you.."

 

 

 

"I love you too, ________.."

 

 

Many kisses~

 

 

 

THE END! c:

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> please leave a comment! :3c


End file.
